Should've Said No
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Songfic base on Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No' ... takes place during the season 8 finale ...


**Yet another songfic…This one is "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift…This takes place after Elliot finds out Kathy is pregnant…he doesn't tell Olivia, but she hears it through the precinct grapevine…**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine…but Elliot can come over any day of the week…**

Should've Said No

"Did you hear? Stabler got his wife knocked up again," one uniform asked another.

"No way…when did you hear that?"

"Just now…I was walking by the crib and I heard her tell him."

"I thought they were divorced. Isn't he dating Benson?"

The uniformed officer shrugged, "I guess not. I wouldn't sleep with someone else if I was dating Benson."

The other officer smirked, "Me neither. If they were dating, Stabler is one stupid man."

The two officers' conversation then changed topics, but the damage was done. Neither had noticed that Detective Olivia Benson had been standing just out of sight and had heard the whole thing.

Olivia was pissed. She knew that rumors flew around this place, and believing them was stupid, but this one wasn't some stupid rumor about two people dating or someone getting too drunk the night before. This one was concerning the love of her life and an affair that he might have had.

She put back on a straight face and walked into the squadroom. Elliot was sitting at his desk with a far off look on his face. 'It's true,' Olivia thought, 'he only gets that look when something is wrong.'

"El, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down.

"What? Oh, nothing. So do you want to get dinner later?"

"Not tonight. I think I am just gonna go home and relax."

Elliot smirked, "Any relaxing I can help you with?" He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"No…I think I want to be alone."

Elliot looked confused, but relented.

Later that night Olivia was sitting on her couch with tears rolling down her face. She could believe that after they had finally gotten their act together and gotten together, he would turn around and cheat on her.

'He told me he loved me and I believed him…how stupid can I be?' she asked herself. 'Of course he wouldn't really love me. I guess I'm just a meaningless lay for him.' She glanced at the table in her kitchen and saw the roses that Elliot had gotten her the other day. She got up, walked to the table and promptly threw the flowers in the trash.

She took one final look at them and went to her bedroom. She curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

Olivia woke the next morning feeling sad, but actually a little better than she had the previous night. She knew that she had to end it with Elliot and resigned herself to only act in a professional manner around him.

She got to work that morning with her normal coffee in hand, but what was different was the fact that she didn't have one for Elliot. He noticed that she looked like she had had a long night and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Liv?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Olivia looked at him and nodded, "Sure."

The two went into an empty interrogation room to be alone.

Elliot walked up to her and tried to put his arms around her waist. He got confused when she backed away and sat in one of the empty chairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She glared at him for a minute before saying…

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known the word, 'bout what you did with her'd,  
Get back to me.  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me._

Elliot's eyes widened. He knew that she knew about Kathy and knew that he was in trouble.

"Liv…"

"No…do not Liv me. You do not have the right to call me Liv anymore. You lost that privilege the night you decided that sleeping with your ex-wife was worth never seeing me again."

"But I…I…it only happened once. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please forgive me," he begged.

She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes, "I don't care that it only happened once. Once is enough. I hope she was worth it, because we are over."

_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known the word, 'bout what you did with her'd,  
Get back to me.  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me._

Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything that would make it better. He finally squeaked out, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care that you are sorry. I don't care that you feel bad about what happened, but you should have thought about all that before you went and knocked up your ex-wife. So tell me Elliot, was it worth it? Was being with her worth losing me forever?"

Olivia didn't wait for an answer. She left the interrogation room and the precinct altogether. She couldn't face him again today. She immediately went home and tried to forget that the love of her life never really loved her.

_I can't resit,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this._

No, no, no, no

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known the word, 'bout what you did with her'd,  
Get back to me.  
And I should've been there,  
In the back of your mind,  
I shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

**So what do you guys think? I know that I haven't updated my other stories, but this got stuck in my head when I heard this song and I had to write it…please review!!**


End file.
